Eternal Promises
by PhaedrusKyle
Summary: What if the son of the sea god and a daughter of the youngest Olympian become one? Will their love be forsaken?
1. The Thirteenth Olympian

**Hello, Pertemis fans! I will be following most of the Pertemis plotlines (new word) like Annabeth breaks up with Percy and becomes Guardian of the Hunt and shit like that. NOTE : I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FAST. MAYBE LIKE 3 CHAPTERS A MONTH BECAUSE I NEED TO BALANCE MY STUDIES AND NBA 2K14. Also, say if you like First Person or Third Person, or a balance between them. I'll use TP for this one though.**

* * *

"Do you, Perseus Jackson, accept our generous offer?"

"What do you mean, Lord Zeus?"

"I mean of the gift that has not been bestowed to heroes for millennia."

"Pardon?"

The God of Thunder rolled his eyes. "I mean immortality, Jackson. You will be made a god. Now, do you accept or not?"

Percy glanced quickly at Annabeth before saying, "I-I do," stammering slightly. He thought about how he would manage without Annabeth, that devil. He tuned out Zeus's rants and flashed back to a memory two years ago.

_"Hey, Kelp Boy. Athena wants to talk with you," said Annabeth, sitting at the foot of Percy's bed._

_"What?" said a ruffled-looking Percy, his voice muffled by the pillow on his head._

_"I SAID," Annabeth shouted at Percy's ear, "MOM WANTS TO TALK WITH YOU!"_

_"Ow!" I said, jumping up so quickly Annabeth was thrown to the floor._

_"What was that for?"_

_"Mom. Athena. Talk."_

_Percy yawned. "Why so early?"_

_"No, it's not. In case you don't know, it's 10:28 right now, and you've slept for 15 hours. Looks like Nico gave you a tough time, huh?"_

_"Please. Talk about the kid. I've been training him for 5 days and he looks like he had a good night's sleep. Every. Fucking. Time."_

_"Anyway, hurry up. Mom's not the patient type," said Annabeth, hopping off my bed. "Good luck. From the look on Mom's face, you'll need it."_

_She left._

_Percy groaned. Why today, of all days?_

_Percy left Cabin Three 5 minutes later, having taken a quick shower and put on a Camp t-shirt and jeans with his trusty pen Anaklusmos, or Riptide, or the current that takes one by surprise. Percy thought about words that a friend attached to the latter,'and before you know it, you have been swept out to the sea.'_

_Percy walked to Cabin Six __**(or Athena's cabin, if you don't know)**__ to ask Annabeth where Athena would be. To his surprise, Athena was there, waiting for him._

_"Hello Percy Jackson. I assume you have had a peaceful nap?" said Athena, her gray eyes penetrating my soul._

_"Erm, not quite, milady," said Percy, dropping his gaze and bowing._

_"Please, stop with these formal. . . manners." she replied. "Let us walk."_

_She walked quite fast, and Percy had to jog to catch up._

_"I have heard rumors, Percy Jackson." Percy stayed silent._

_"One of these rumors are that you have started dating my daughter, Annabeth, yes?"_

_Percy gulped. Oh no . . . _

_"T-True, ma'am."_

_"Call me Athena."_

_"Athena."_

_"And you will love her all your life?"_

_"I have no other."_

_"Hmm..." she pondered._

_After a great pause, she said: "Would you be willing to marry her?"_

_"Wha-?" This question got Percy by surprise. _

_"I said: Will you marry her?"_

_Athena stopped walking. Percy stopped too, and saw that they had arrived at the beach. Percy remembered something that a god once said. 'Go to the sea, Percy. It will help you with your decisions.' Perhaps this was why Athena had taken him here._

_"Yes?" said Percy, his tone unsure. Percy didn't know if he should marry Annabeth when the time came. At least, not yet._

_"Make up your mind, Percy."_

_Percy thought about Annabeth, and how he was happy around her, and how happy she seemed when he was there. At last, he made up his mind._

_"Yes," said Percy, his voice confident._

_"Sure?" said Athena, analyzing him for any sign of lie._

_"Yes," said Percy, with the same tone._

_"Very well," said Athena, walking back to Camp. "We have a long day ahead of us, so we must get going."_

"Percy to Olympus, anyone there?" came the voice of Thalia followed by 20 thousand volts of lightning which struck Percy.

"What in Hades-" exclaimed Percy.

"I prefer people not using my name for swearing," Hades sniffed. Zeus and Poseidon, who heard him, snickered.

"-Seriously Thalia _what the fuc_-"

"Please don't swear," said Hera.

I immediately blushed a deep red and said, "Where were we again?"

"We were on your immortalization," said Zeus, trying to maintain a straight face.

"Yes."

"Fine then. Repeat after me."

"Repeat after me."

"_I, Perseus Jackson, ask of the Mighty Olympians immortalization. That said, I pledge my allegiance to Olympus and will aid them in time of need," _muttered Zeus.

"_I, Perseus Jackson, ask of the Mighty Olympians immortalization. That said, I pledge my allegiance to Olympus and will aid them in time of need,"_ said Percy.

"_We, the Council, approve your request,"_ said Zeus. The others murmured their assent.

Percy suddenly felt more powerful, and full of energy. He felt as if he could climb over fences and jump across walls.

"Now then," said Zeus, his voice more louder now. "Eat this Percy, and drink." He pointed to a spot on the floor and a chair, table, and ambrosia and nectar appeared on the spot where he pointed. The ambrosia had a golden aura around it, and suddenly Percy wanted to eat it. Percy felt that others had hungry looks on their faces, or took a step forward.

"STOP!" yelled Zeus, and shook his thunderbolt, sizzling with electricity. The others fell back at once.

"I am sorry. I should not have made it appear here. It's taste is better than that of the Golden Apples of the Hesperides. Eat it, Percy, quickly."

Percy took off at lightning speed and ate hungrily at the ambrosia. It's taste was heavenly, exploding with thousands of flavors: chocolate, bacon, cheese, cake; everything that was good. He took a sip of the nectar, he immediately wanted for more. It tasted like the blue cookies Mom used to bake. It left a sizzling aftertaste at the mouth; like firewhisky.

"That was fast," said Athena.

Percy looked at the place around him. It was messy. Ambrosia was littered everywhere. The shards from the glass of nectar was shattered and lay in pieces. The chair was overturned and the table had a crack in the middle.

"I don't think we ever had a god who ate as fast as you," snickered Apollo. "You might've broken a Guinness' World Record for 'Fastest God Food Eater of All-Time.'"

"Shut up, Apollo."

"Sure thing, sis."

"Don't call me sis!"

"Sure thing, baby sis."

"I'm older than you for like, 2 minutes."

"Ha! As if!"

While the twin gods were bickering with each other, Zeus cleared his throat. "Anyway, on more important matters, you are now a god, Percy. Since a god needs to have domains, what would you like?"

"The sun is more spectacular!" chimed in Apollo.

"No, the moon! At least it can change colors unlike a certain yellow-faced god that I know," exclaimed Artemis.

"Who're you calling yellow-faced,-"

"Would you like another arrow in the butt, Apollo?" said Zeus.

"Erm, no," said Apollo, wincing slightly as he rubbed his sensitive part.

The gods laughed. Zeus waited for everyone to calm down until he resumed to have his conversation with Percy.

"Now that we are now all _quiet_," said Zeus, giving Apollo the evil eye. "What would you like to be, Percy?"

Percy took this into account, clearly choosing what might be best. "Hmm. . . I choose . . ."

* * *

**You! Hahahaha! Get it! Like in Pokemon! 'I choose you!' Hahahaha. *wipes tear* Anyway, you can PM me for what you want Percy to be: Lord of blablabla Tides blablablabla Battle whatever. Take your pick. Also, I won't update until I decide what god Percy will be. On another note, I prepared out some questions for reviews, because I can say that some reviews aren't helpful. (Optional)**

**1. Did you follow the plot? Enjoy it?**

**2. Where the jokes funny? (No, don't tell me. I know they were lame)**

**3. Did you find grammatical and spelling errors in this Chapter?**

**4. Do you have any ideas for the plot, such as "Do the gods favor Percy with awesome powers" and whatnot.**

**That's about it. I won't update until I find good ideas, or fans supply me with some.**

**'Till next time!**


	2. The Party

**Heyyyy. Since nobody decided to give me any suggestions as to what Percy will be, I decided to do it myself. On with it!**

* * *

" . . . of Battle,Weaponry and Duels."

"Very good. Now then, I declare you," Zeus paused for a dramatic effect," a GOD!"

Applause came from the looker-ons. _Nice touch,_ thought Percy, _God of Theater._

"On with the party! Dionysus! Apollo! Hermes!"

"Hear! Hear!" said the three. Dionysus clapped his hands and a feast for a god (no pun intended) appeared out of thin air. Long tables with food, drinks and snacks came out. The Muses played soft, strong music.

Percy was lost in the sea of partyers. Some clapped him on the back, others shook his hand, and a nymph, blushing furiously, kissed him on the cheek. All Percy wanted to see was his friends.

"Percy! Hey Percy! There you are!" came the voice of Thalia. She patted his back. "I'm sorry about Annabeth. I mean, I _never_ would've thought that she-"

"It's okay, Thals." Percy cut her off. He stole a glance at Annabeth, who was making out with another guy. "What's done is done."

* * *

**Muahahaha! Since you guys decisively ignored my pleas for help, I decide I would make this short and a cliffhanger! NYAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm ****_soooooo_**** evil! :)**

**Mr. Evil Phaedrus, signing off.**


	3. The Quest (sort of)

**Hey. I just got a review! Hooray for me! Shoutout to percy zoe and artemis fan for being the first to review. Moving on, I intend to use this as a filler for what Athena and Percy did in Chapter 1. No, they did not do anything sexual. (Is something wrong with your brain?)**

**Ooooonnwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaard!**

**P.S. I'll try using first person POV here.**

* * *

**Percy**

Athena and I arrived at a shabby shack. Surprising, since I know every place here in Camp. _Maybe Athena used her godly conjuring teleporting transfiguration-thingy._

"Why are we here Lady Athena?" I asked.

"To discuss on how you will accept my blessing," said Athena, her voice unwavering. "You have accepted to marry Annabeth, have you not?"

"Y-yes."

"Fine. Hold my hand. We are going to teleport to somewhere . . . safe from the prying eyes of others." I held her hand. Athena turned golden and I closed my eyes. We were gone.

**Athena**

I teleported us to a clearing in the forest. My godly scent would have attracted monsters, a lot of them, if it weren't for my traps. I waved my hand and a hut appeared out of thin air.

"In here, Percy," I said. He entered the hut and took in his surroundings. There was a bed, pencils, ballpens, the blue paper thing used in blueprints, and a large table fit for a meeting in the mortal world.

Percy mumbled, "Brainiacs."

"I heard that!" I shouted. The nerve of him! I can swear on the River Styx that he was snickering.

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I did." I glared at him.

"Not."

"Am too."

"Am not!"

I shot him a death glare. How dare he waste my time with pointless arguments! I don't have time for this. _Gods don't have two bodies you know!_

"Going forward," I said irritably. "You must complete the Twelve Labors of Heracles."

"Hmmm?" muttered Percy, busy checking out on one of the blueprints.

I tried my best to not strangle Percy. I took a deep breath and repeated what I said. "You must complete the Twelve Labors of Heracles."

Percy turned around to face me. He looked funny, with his mouth hanging open and his hair ruffled. He looked like a **[insert stupid animal here.]**.

"What?" Again, I tried my best not to hurt Percy, or kill him. I reciprocated.

I talked faster, not giving Percy a chance to say his stupid comments. "You-shall-be-given-two-companions-on-your-journey . I-assume-you-know-what-the-Twelve-Labors-are? Good. Meet-me-tomorrow-morning-eight-sharp-with-your-two -companions. Do-not-worry-about-Annabeth, I-will-explain-everything-to-her. Any questions?" in a machine-gun way of talking, like that Oracle girl, Rachel somebody.

Percy opened his mouth and closed it. He shook his head.

"Good," I said. "Well, well, looks like you have two companions now, don't you?" With that, I whirled around and threw two daggers at different spots; one in an oak tree in its branches, one in a shadowy place.

**Percy**

_Good gods, Athena can talk fast._

When Athena finished her rant, I opened my mouth to say "Yes ma'am," but the words were stuck in my throat. I shook my head instead.

"Good," she said. I was about to nod when she said, "Well, well, looks like you have two companions now, don't you?" to nobody in particular. Then she whirled around and threw something like a dagger. No, _two_ daggers.

There came the sound "ow" simultaneously from the two different spots. A girl with blue hair in a silver parka came down from a tree and a boy with an aviator's jacket came tumbling out of the shadows.

"Nico? Thalia?" I was dumbstruck. Did they hear everything?

"Geez, you didn't need to throw it so hard," said Nico while rubbing his butt. "Hey Percy!"

"It's your fault we got caught, Mr. We Won't Be Seen," huffed Thalia.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well, we saw you and Lady Athena being mysterious, so we followed you. I didn't think that this place would be full of traps. Nico got the easy way, he shadow travelled. While I tried not to step on a booby trap, he sat there sipping a cup of tea."

"Did not!" Nico protested.

"Yeah, yeah," Thalia waved off Nico. "So, Percy, we want to be your companions. We heard everything, don't lie," she wiggled her finger at him.

I looked at Athena. She gave me an approving nod. "Fine," I said.

Thalia cheered. Nico started doing this dance which I figured he does for raising the dead.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE _SOOO_ AWESOME!" said Nico.

* * *

**Woohoo! Done! Sorry about not updating for a few days. Been busy with NBA2K14. Anyway, like it? Hate it? Give me a review and I'll try what I can do to fix it. Also, to the guy who said my story sucked, this is for you :**

**Are you thirsty?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Very thirsty?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Go to the fridge.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See a can there at the very back? Open it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mmmm, tastes good doesn't it?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Turn it around to see if it's a 20 ounce can, of Shut The Fuck Up.**

**Good. (^lol i took this from Anaklusmos14)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bye now.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Byebye.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Good bye.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
